


Knowing The Feeling

by mintoctopusgirl



Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: Behind the Bleachers, F/M, High School, Kissing, teenage innocence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:41:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27694304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mintoctopusgirl/pseuds/mintoctopusgirl
Summary: Marco gets called into the gymnasium.
Relationships: Marco Diaz/Janna Ordonia, Star Butterfly/Marco Diaz
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	Knowing The Feeling

**Author's Note:**

> It's a short little romantic Manna. Nothing explicit. Enjoy!

"26-45-34"

The locker clicked open, giving Marco access to his possessions. He swapped out his folders for books, before noticing a folded sheet of paper tucked in the slits of the locker door.

He plucked it and unfolded the sheet of paper to reveal writing in a purple marker.

"Meet me, please, behind the bleachers, gym, after class. Alone."

Marco didn't recognise the handwriting. He showed it to Star, who doesn't know who would've sent him a message like that.

"It's definitely a girl, though. Those are nice curvatures on the e's."  
"You don't know that. Star. Boys can write fancy too."  
"'Alone', huh?"  
"Yeah. That part concerns me."  
"Hey, you're well-liked in school. Plus, you can fight."  
"Well, let's hope it doesn't come to that. You.. don’t mind, do you? With the possibility of it being a girl?”  
“Not at all. Ooh, mysterious. What if she steals my man?”  
“Okay. I guess I'll see you at home? I'll tell you about it later."  
"See you later, Marco."

Star put her backpack on, and waved Marco goodbye. Marco headed off in the other direction towards the gymnasium. He shoved his hands down the bars and cracked the heavy doors open.

The gymnasium was unlit, with only sunlight piercing through the windows. A faint smell of sweat filled the air inside, though tolerable. Marco looked around, seeking out his mystery contact. A girl peeked out from the far side of the bleachers.

"Marco, “ came a whisper.  
"Janna?" said Marco, approaching her, slightly annoyed, perhaps disappointed. "Did you write this?"  
"Yeah. Well, I used my left hand."  
"Uh huh. What do you want?"  
"I got something to ask you, Marco."  
"In the gym?"  
"It's a private question."  
“Is this a joke?”

Janna looked up at Marco with a forlorn expression. Marco’s annoyance quickly turned into concern. He may not have liked Janna too much, but a friend is still a friend.

"Oh. Is something wrong?"  
"No, no. It's not that. It’s just...What's it's like, Marco?"

Marco stared back at Janna, bewildered at the question.

"What's what like?"  
"Being in love."

The boy was confused further, body language showing a sense of discomfort that filled him, as he folded his arms.

"Okay, again. Is this a gag? Am I about to be pranked or something?"

Janna looked back at Marco.

"No, Marco. I really want to know. I've never really fallen for anyone. But I know I'm not aromantic or anything. I see you and Star together, even Jackie and that French girl… My friends are all getting in relationships and I feel so empty inside, y'know?"

Janna perched herself on the floor, taken down by her own words. Marco looked down at the miserable girl, sympathised and sat down with her.

"Well," Marco began to explain. "You know how you enjoy spending time with a friend, and the day ends and you say goodbye, but then you miss them, so you just think back to the fun times you had with them? Being in love is like that, but more intense.

"You have more fun with the person you're with, because your friendship is that much closer than before, but you'll also miss them as much.

"Truth be told–

"Marco,” interrupted Janna. “Could you kiss me?".

Janna's forward request cuts Marco's words, taken aback by them.

"Come again?"  
"Could you kiss me?"

Marco, right hand feeling his left arm, squinted at Janna, a little uncomfortable.

"Look, Marco.” opened Janna. “I know I'm a jerk to you sometimes, but just once, I wanna feel something. To know what that's like. Physically."

"I'm... not sure I want to, Janna."

Janna took a moment and looked away, though Marco was mulling it over for some reason. He and Janna were necessarily on the best of terms, but, again, were friends nonetheless. A loveless romantic before, he absolutely knew what Janna was feeling, but wasn't exactly cruel enough to take joy in her misery.

"This isn't some trick, right?" asked Marco, cautiously reconfirming.  
"No. It's just me sharing my problems. You don't really have to if you don't wanna. I'm just being stupid."

Marco laid a hand on her shoulder, allowing Janna to look over, and then up at Marco. Marco gradually encroached her personal space, and pecked her on her cheek.

Janna blushed, and turned away from Marco again.

“There. How do you feel?”  
“To be frank, I was kinda hoping it’d be on… well, never mind. I’m asking for too much as it is.”

Marco sighed. He got the message. Blaming it on his kindness, curiosity or generosity, or even his ego to be branded a good kisser by three girls, he gently reached for Janna's jaw, drawing her face close to his lips. 

Janna shuts her eyes, as Marco did too. Their lips meet, and they exchange a kiss. Janna let Marco take control for a bit, as the kiss went on. Janna’s arms reached toward’s Marco, but she resisted holding him while Marco still had her chin held by his caressing fingers. The tips of their tongues touched briefly, before Marco pulled out of her. 

Janna's face was flushed, as tears welled up on her eyes. They glistened, completely taken by how nice that felt, even for a brief moment.

“Marco…”

“Feeling any different?"  
"Yeah, kinda. That was, for the most part, my first kiss and all. It was nice. Thank you, Marco.”  
"Don't tell anyone about this, okay? Consider it a favour for a friend."  
"I won't. I-I appreciate this, Marco."  
"Okay, great. If that's all you need from me, I'll be heading home.”  
“See you tomorrow."  
"Yeah. See ya."

Marco stood up from his spot, slung his bag over his shoulders and made his way out of the gymnasium. 

"Mom? Star? I'm home!"

Marco announced his arrival after making his way back home from school. Angie waved at her son from the kitchen, as Marco made his way upstairs and into his room.

No sooner did he drop his bag when Star appeared behind him, welcoming him home.

"So, who was it?"  
"Who, oh, the gymnasium."

Marco did want to avoid the question by throwing his girl off with a lie, but decided that he owed her the truth over the awkward interaction with Janna, and the one thing he did for her.

"It was Janna."  
"Janna? Oh, no. Did she pull your pants down in front of the cheerleaders again?"  
"No, nothing of the sort. The gym was empty. She just wanted to talk."  
"Oh?"  
"She's been feeling a little low, because her friends are all in a relationship and she isn't."  
"Aww, poor Janna."

"There's something else,” Marco confessed, perching himself on his bed. “But you gotta promise not to be mad."  
"Um, okay, but what do you mean by something else?"  
“You know I love you, Star. But what I did felt right at the time.”  
“What did you do?”  
"Janna asked me for a kiss."

Star stood in front of Marco with a neutral expression, waiting for Marco to explain.

"And, I did her the favour. I'm sorry, Star. I know what this sounds like, but I mean, Janna was really down in the dumps. So I did it as a favour. Please don't be mad."

Star took a deep breath. And called for calm with her gesturing palms.

"I'm not mad, Marco. I'm not. To tell you the truth, Janna spoke to me about this too, how she was feeling left out not being in a relationship. So I'm not mad. Janna's my friend and I want her to be happy. And I think what you did was really sweet."

Marco took hold of Star's hands and apologised again. Star gave Marco a hug.

“You’re my sweet, selfless man, Marco. You have a big heart, so there’s plenty of you to go around.”  
“I’m glad you’re not mad.”

Star unhugged Marco and repositioned her hands over his shoulders.

“Was she a better kisser?” Star asked.  
“Well, no… She kinda just… took it. I did most of the work.”  
“Really? Well, maybe you should try that on me.”

Marco smiled, as he watched the girl lean closer to him, her eyes shut. He gently reached for Star’s jaw, drawing her face close to his lips.


End file.
